


A Friend in Need

by Sioux



Series: A Friend in Need [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioux/pseuds/Sioux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for ‘The Fifth Race’<br/>I don’t own the characters, only letting them out to play.<br/>Many thanks to Elfin for all encouragement</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Need

A Friend in Need  
By Sioux

Stargate SG-1  
Part 1/1  
Pairing : Jack/Daniel  
NC17  
Spoilers for ‘The Fifth Race’  
Archive: Yes to Area 52 any others please ask.  
I don’t own the characters, only letting them out to play.  
Many thanks to Elfin for all encouragement  
All feedback gratefully received at Sioux_s@hotmail.com

 

Poor Jack! He was wandering around like a lost soul. Most of the time with his arms clasped around his head as if he had a king sized headache. I had tried to find out if he was in pain but he just shook his head, those chocolate brown eyes begging me to help him to communicate. Then he let me get on with trying to translate this new language which had taken root in his brain. Hours later, after he had typed the message that he needed to go through the Stargate, he was beginning to stumble when he walked. I knew he must be beyond exhaustion. I had a headache by then and my eyes felt gritty and sore from lack of sleep, Jack must have been feeling many times worse but he never complained or suggested we stop. 

I poured us both more coffee. Half way down the cup I realised I was beyond even a caffeine kick. As he passed on his next perambulation I caught his arm and said,

“Jack, you need to get some sleep.”

He shook his head.

“Jack, I need to get some sleep, I can’t carry on like this. My brain feels like mashed potato!”

He turned those eyes on me and I felt a dozen kinds of fool!

“Sorry! Let’s get a couple of hours shut-eye, then we can start again.”

He just stood and let his head fall back and his eyes close in an attitude of defeated frustration. I took his arm saying,

“Come on.”

He let me guide him out of my office and towards the dormitory section. After a shower I felt marginally more refreshed but Jack simply looked closer to collapse. His eyes were red rimmed, his cheeks hollow and his skin was losing its normal healthy glow. I more or less bullied him into one of the two bedded rooms and then into bed. 

For the first five minutes he was fine. He body craved rest but with all the changes going on in his brain he couldn’t relax long enough to sleep. Just as I’d got into bed and was drifting towards blessed oblivion he jerked upright, breathing fast and looking totally confused. I hopped out of bed wearing just my shorts saying loudly,

“It’s alright Jack, You’re safe. It’s OK.”

I took his hand and he held on as if it were a life line until he realised where he was. Gently he dropped my hand and murmured something. It sounded like ‘quietis’ or ‘quiestis’. He may have been relapsing into old Latin but I couldn’t be sure and I certainly wasn’t going to go and find a book to check the words exactly. However, I definitely got the gist of his whispered plea. He needed rest or sleep. I got him settled back again. As before, he was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow. I had just got back into bed when it happened again. He was awake and worried. This time he held my hand in a death grip before he came round enough to see where he was. I settled him again holding his hand. He seemed to be happier when he was in contact with another human being. When I judged him to be asleep again, I carefully disengaged his hand and headed back to my own bed. This time it took seconds for him to register the lack of contact. By now I was seriously considering getting hold of a sedative from Dr Fraiser but then I thought, he’s got enough troubles without adding drugs to it. I sat on the edge of his bed and soothed him as best I could. 

“Succur me?” he asked quietly.

“I am trying to help you, Jack,” I replied, my heart going out to him.

Then I got up and locked the door. This was intended to be platonic but you never know what some of these military types could read into gestures of comfort. And I suppose two adult males in the same single bed would look a touch unusual. I pushed him over in his bed and got him to turn onto his side away from me. He gave me a very odd look but did as he was bidden. He very nearly turned back again when he felt me getting into bed behind him.

“Shh, go to sleep Jack.”

Another odd look was cast over his shoulder before he realised it was exactly what I was going to do. 

“You seem to sleep better when you’re touching someone,” I explained to him, switching off the lamp.

I lay waiting for him to relax, which he did surprisingly quickly. It was hot in the bed, and it was uncomfortably narrow for two men to be sharing the limited space. However, as long as he got a couple of hours sleep I could endure it. After everything he’d done for me I could put up with a few hours of discomfort. 

Despite the cramped conditions I did manage to fall asleep. Some time later I awoke feeling very hot. Jack had turned over towards me and we had wrapped our arms around one another. Glad I remembered to lock the door, I thought to myself before I registered something hard was digging into my thigh and I hadn’t noticed Jack wearing his sidearm when I’d tucked him into bed. Well, these things happen. He probably had enough adrenaline flowing though his body to give a three day old corpse an erection, let alone a healthy Air Force Colonel. 

It was about at this point when I felt my body following suit. Gently and carefully I tried to put as much space between us as possible, under the circumstances. As I did so Jack woke again. The little light in the room glinted off his wide open eyes.

“It’s alright Jack. You’re safe,” I said soothingly, not really knowing if I should get out of there and let him take care of his own needs quietly, or just continue to lie there and hope he wouldn’t realise I was in the same state. 

I put my hand on his face, hoping touch would convey more than my words could.

My heart lurched when my hand came away wet. I could well imagine how he was feeling. Not able to speak properly any more, unable to sleep and then to top it all off, his body was joining in with inappropriate responses.

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” I said over and over again desperately wanting to comfort him. 

Jack went absolutely still in my arms before I grasped I had been kissing his tears away. 

Alright, it had been a long time since I’d slept, I was exhausted and stressed and very worried about my friend. It was the best explanation I could come up with. I looked into those glinting eyes which were less than three inches away from my own and remembered he was also in a perfect position to knee me in the balls! 

I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to happen. Instead of the violent reaction I had been anticipating, there was only a dry, diffident touch against my lips. 

Gingerly I opened my eyes. Jack was waiting for my reaction, that much I could certainly read in his eyes. I leaned forward awkwardly. The kiss felt very experimental on both sides. This was a good friend, a very, very good friend who had asked for help and comfort and I was not going to deny him either. Ever conscious of how this might affect our relationship in the future, and of the fact this was my macho Jack, I tried to be as impersonal as possible with this act. Quietly I tucked my head against his, brushing my lips against his cheek, pushed his shorts out of the way and touched his erection. He hissed, beyond arousal now and in pain. I knew how that one felt! Deftly I masturbated him to a fast climax. He gripped my shoulder hard and came with barely a sound. I held him close against me, stroking his back while his breathing returned to normal. Finally he lifted his head and rubbed his body suggestively against mine. This time it was me who winced. Before I could stop myself I said loudly,

“No!”

A hard as ice glitter came into his eyes as he grabbed my head and forced me to look directly at him. I couldn’t blame him. I hadn’t meant that to come out sounding as it had, as if I were tucking ten dollars into his hand and showing him the door.

“I didn’t mean it that way. I meant you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

And yes, I could hear myself gabbling. Thankfully his expression softened and his grip on my hair loosened. One large thumb brushed over my bottom lip before his tongue followed the same path as his thumb. It felt rather odd to have someone else licking my lips. I tried to hold his head still so I could kiss him, but he evaded me, holding my wrists as he moved down my body scattering tiny, dry kisses on the way. He turned me onto my back, still holding my wrists, and kicked the bedclothes away. A belly fluttering sense of danger wove its threads through me, wilting my erection to more comfortable proportions. I could be in a lot of trouble here. I actually had no idea of his current mental state. I knew normally Jack would never intentionally hurt me, but now, who knew? The alien language could be doing more than incapacitate his verbal skills. Added to which Jack was a trained fighter, I wasn’t! I’d also allowed myself to be put into a very vulnerable position. I kept very, very still and let him do whatever he wanted. 

I don’t know if it was my watchful stillness but he suddenly stopped what he was doing and knelt down between my legs, letting go of my wrists and resting his hands on my hips. He looked at me questioningly, then carefully changed position, stretching out alongside me. These beds were not meant for any form of sexual gymnastics. He leaned over me staring into my eyes before delicately kissing my mouth. When he’d finished I could feel my lips swelling. He lowered his lips to mine again in a long languorous exploration. I got tantalising flickers of his tongue as he tasted me and he allowed me to taste him in return. I couldn’t get enough of this. I wanted to stay there forever, just kissing and being kissed by that inhumanly talented mouth. Embarrassingly I could hear myself moaning softly from the twin ministrations of his mouth on my mouth and his hand slowly and firmly pumping me to a heart shattering climax. He swallowed my cries and let me get my breath back as he continued to explore my body. Vaguely through my cotton wool, post-coital haze I could feel him lapping at my collar bones, tasting the sweat of my pleasure. When he began to suckle on my left nipple I shuddered, making some inarticulate sound. He blew across the hardened flesh before moving across and carrying out the same operation on the right one. He brushed his stubbled cheek across the sensitive areola then licked and kissed across to the left again. Over and over he changed sides, suckling and licking and gently biting me. He didn’t stop even when I came for a second time. Here, I decided, it should be Jack getting the comfort, being as I’d made rather a faux pas of the first time. Carefully I eased him over onto his back and lay over him. He reached up and cupped my cheek almost as if he were asking me to be sure.

“I want to,” I whispered to him.

A few minutes later, after taking temporary leave of his lips, I was taking his hardness in my mouth. I hadn’t actually done this for another man before, but, I had been fortunate to have had partners who were willing to do this service for me. I saw no reason why I couldn’t translate the receiving into giving. He smelled musky and tasted salty, not in any way unpleasant at all. If the sharp intake of breath and the unconscious movement of his hips were anything to go by, I seemed to be doing alright for a learner. A little time later he gripped my shoulders almost painfully and pulled me off him, then came against my chest as silently as before. 

Curiosity being ever my besetting sin, I couldn’t resist running the tip of my tongue through his spilled semen. I could feel him start to laugh before he pulled me up his body to face him. His skin shone with sweat, as I’m sure mine did as well. He was still looking amused even whilst using his own seed to lubricate his hand and bringing me my third stunning orgasm of the night. He waited until I was compos mentis enough to watch him as he delicately licked a trail through our mixed fluids. I laughed quietly at his little show. He pulled the bedding back over us before gathering me to him and brushing my damp hair off my forehead. After one last kiss he said,

“Quiesco!”

I nodded in reply before making myself comfortable with my head resting against Jack’s chest. Sleep was the limit of my capabilities.

The next time I awoke it was to an empty bed and a badly stinging case of beard rash on my chest and face. I showered and dressed. Then as both the bed and the room reeked of sex I changed the sheets and set the air conditioning to high. 

I tracked Jack down in an office with Dr Fraiser. He didn’t even look up when I entered the room. He was busy building something, though I noticed he did look a lot more relaxed. Then we were all very busy trying to get Sam and Teal’c back before they cooked under dual alien suns. 

When Jack stepped through the Stargate, on his way to wherever, I was convinced I would never see him again. I don’t think he even knew who I was by that point. 

His subsequent return, completely cured and back to normal, was the most welcome sight I think I’d ever seen. Well, welcome, because he was back but worrying at the same time. What would he want to do about us? Continue with the relationship or have me shipped out so we wouldn’t see each other again or ignore me and pretend nothing had happened? When he said he couldn’t remember a thing about it all I felt simultaneously relieved and depressed. That meant I was still part of SG1 but back to being his friend, which was, admittedly, better than not being with him at all. 

Much later on that same day I began to wonder just how much he did and didn’t remember. I was taking a shower prior to going to bed for some much needed sleep. I stepped back into the locker room with a towel draped around my hips and dripping all over the floor. Not having my glasses on made everything look a little blurry but not so as I didn’t recognise Jack getting undressed.

“Hi Daniel,” he said breezily, tucking the end of his towel in.

“Jack,” I replied, turning to face him.

“Jeez, that looks like a nasty rash,” he said looking at my reddened chest.

“Yeah,” I replied lamely looking at his back as he turned and rummaged in his locker.

“Here, try this,” he said, throwing a tube of cream at me, as he strode by into the shower room.

I caught it reflexively and studied the blue and white tube in my hands as I heard the showers go on. It was a small tube of skin cream. It was also brand new and unopened, still bearing the time and date of issue from the base medical facility. He had picked it up only a couple of hours ago. I checked the pharmacy label which proclaimed it to be particularly suitable for people with allergies. Jack doesn’t have allergies. Mechanically I applied the cream to my skin, deep in thought.

“Is that OK for you Daniel?”

“It’s fine, Jack. Thank you,” I replied, handing the tube back to him.

“No, it’s OK. You keep it. I can use any old creams, I don’t have your sensitive skin,” he said, grinning as he dried himself off.


End file.
